Papa Cullen
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: Johnny loved Edward Masen, the famous boxer. So he was devasted when he "died". Its now fifty years later when John was walking down the street when he sees a young man who resembles his favorite dead boxer a little too much...
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Guess what

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what?! Stephenie Meyer sold me the rights to Twilight! And guess what else? Pigs can fly!**

Papa Cullen

EPOV

Prologue

Year- 1917

"And now, the man you all have been waiting for, Edward Mason!" the crowd cheered and I pumped myself up.

Time for my big match. I bounced onto the platform. I had so much going for me. I was young and a famous professional boxer. My opponent stood in the corner of the ring.

"Ready?" the announcer asked. We both nodded and the bell rang. We got closer and he swung. I ducked and went for a gut shot. He doubled over in pain. It continued on for another two rounds before I finally knocked him out.

"And the winner is… Edward Mason!" the crowd went wild. I smiled graciously and stepped down. My mother and father were waiting for me.

"Congratulations baby!" my mother cried. I inherited her reddish hair and her emerald green eyes.

"Good job son." My father beamed and slapped my back. I wiped my forehead. "Thank you." A young boy came bounding up to me.

"Hey Mr. Mason! Mr. Mason! That was one great fight!" he yelled. His blonde hair bounced as he jogged up to me. "Thank you." I grinned at my young admirer.

"My name is Johnny. Hey, do ya think I could get a picture with you? It'd mean a lot to me!" I couldn't say no to the little boy. He must have been about nine maybe ten years of age.

"Sure son." And I knelt to his height. "Excuse me miss? Could you please take the picture?" he was bursting with enthusiasm as he handed my mother the camera. She chuckled and snapped the photograph.

"Thank you kindly!" he smiled and ran off.

"What a sweet boy." I shook my head and went my dressing room.

**A/N Well my mom actually came up with the idea… but I got very intrigued by the thought! So here it is! By the way, this is before his transformation… about three months before. Remember the little boy… He comes in handy. wink wink Some other stories to check out…**

**Aro's Little Princess**

**Poor Little Lion**

**At Least For Me**

**Southern Beauty**

**Yes, I am advertising my stories. But I do it shamelessly and, hey, where else can I do it?**


	2. Sightings

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing Fanfics

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing Fanfics?**

Papa Cullen

John POV

Year-1967

It's been a good fifty years since my idol, my hero, Edward Mason, the famous boxer died. It was a tragedy. I was depressed for weeks after words. Apparently he died of the Spanish Influenza, a disease I was lucky not to catch.

I was sixty this year. Never did I marry nor have any children, never found anyone to my liking.

I was walking down the street in my city of Warsaw, Indiana. It was a cloudy day, something I could enjoy. I saw the peace makers protesting something outside a store.

"Stupid hippies." I muttered. Peace, not war! Blah, blah, blah. It's all phooey any how.

I heard a loud booming laughter come from behind me. I turned to see five youngsters following behind me. They weren't close, and they looked some what strained.

Especially the tall blond male. I had to admit they were all quite handsome people.

I liked the blonde lady. She was an outstanding young one. But the big one with dark curls seemed very protective of her.

But one of them caught my eye. The one with reddish brown hair. He looked a lot like… no. It couldn't be.

Edward Mason died many years ago. Plus he is too young. But still. Something tugged at me.

The small black haired girl smiled at me. I smiled back. She seemed very chipper. "Good afternoon!" she called. Her voice rang like bells.

I turned my attention back to the red head. "Hey Edward! Let's go into this store!" the blonde girl cried. Edward… that was to much odd.

"Excuse me!" I called out. They all turned to me. "Hello, my name is John Palmer. I'm sorry to bother you, but you look very much like a boxer from my childhood. Edward Mason?"

His eyes grew like wide saucers. I noticed they were a strange shade of topaz. I remember distinctly that they were emerald green.

"Would you happen to be a relative?" I pushed. They had all frozen.

"Oh come on! Not again!" the big one muttered. "Again?" I questioned. "Um I'm sorry sir. You must have me confused with someone." He tried to walk away.

"No! I'm positive! I use to watch you all the time! In fact! I have a picture that you took with me at your last match before you got ill! See!" I pulled the old photograph from my wallet.

The small pixie like girl's jaw dropped. "How could I not see this happening?" she was in obvious shock. "But see the only problem is you're supposed to be dead… or at least seventy years old." I peered.

It was him. I was positive. "Oh my… Edward that is you!" the blond girl cried.

The blond male seemed extremely pained. His eyes were a light golden color too. In fact they all had golden eyes and alabaster skin.

"Hi! We haven't been fully introduced." The tiny girl cried. She seemed desperate to distract me. "I'm Alice Cullen." She shook my hand. It was alarmingly cold. "This is my brothers, Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen. And this Rosalie Hale, Emmett's fiancé, and her twin brother Jasper Hale." She smiled innocently.

They all nodded, while Edward seemed in a daze. "I need to speak to Carlisle." He muttered. "Do we have to leave again? I was just starting to like it here." Rosalie whined.

Carlisle… Cullen… They were the new doctor's children. All adopted. "Edward. I know it's you. But there are some obvious issues…" I grasped his arm.

"Edward, we need to take him to Carlisle. He'll know what to do." Alice whispered. "I can't believe you got spotted!" Emmett cried.

Do about what? What was she talking about? What was the issue about being spotted? Well beside the fact that he should be dead… Oh, yes.

That was a big issue. There was something fishy here. "Come on." Alice sighed and grabbed my shoulder as she pushed my outside.

**A/N: Have you ever noticed how old people never give up when they have their mind set? That's how my great grandpa is…You can never win against him.**


End file.
